Doctor Cosmo
by Iris Amelia
Summary: Finally in its section, A Fairly OddParents FanFic! Cosmo accidentally gets Wanda sick and has to cure her...will he suceed?? Find out! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-=


Doctor Cosmo  
  
[Cosmo is in a donkey form and Timmy is blindfolded]  
  
Timmy: Okay, Cosmo, hold still!   
Cosmo: (nervously) Uh, Timmy, are you sure that this is a good idea?  
Timmy: Cosmo, who made this wish?  
Cosmo: You, Timmy! That's you!  
Timmy: Okay, then! (starts walking toward Cosmo with a pin-tail)  
Cosmo: (gets a '!' over his head) Wait a minute...pointy object! Timmy!  
Timmy: Hold still...!  
Cosmo: Ack! (takes out his wand and sends out some magic at the pin)  
Timmy: (takes off his blindfold) Huh? Whoa!! (ducks) Cosmo! What was that for?!  
Cosmo: Sorry, Timmy! Stupid reflex!  
Wanda: (appears) Hey you guys! I just remembered that-! (gets hit by the beam) Ooh!! (falls onto the floor)  
Cosmo: Wanda!  
Timmy: Oh no!   
Cosmo: (appears over Wanda) Wanda! Wanda! Are you okay?  
Wanda: (dizzily) Ooh...I...  
Timmy: Is she okay, Cosmo?  
Cosmo: I think so...Wanda? Sweetie? Say something!  
Wanda: A-!  
Cosmo: Yes?  
Wanda: A-!  
Cosmo: Yes??  
Wanda: A-!  
Cosmo: Well, spit it out!  
Wanda: A-CHOO!!   
[Wanda's sneeze causes the room to entirely rearrange and even sends one of Timmy's lamps through a wall into the bathroom]  
Dad: (from the bathroom) Honey! There's a lamp in the tub!  
Wanda: (congested) Whoop...  
Cosmo: (quickly fixes the hole) Uh-oh...this isn't good, Timmy.  
Timmy: What is it, Cosmo?  
Wanda: A-choo!  
Timmy: Cold?  
Cosmo: I'm fine, Timmy, but Wanda's sick!  
Wanda: (sniffles) Well, actually-  
Cosmo: Wanda has a fairyoverflow!  
Timmy: Wha-?  
Cosmo: A fairyoverflow! She has too much magic inside of her so the side-effect is a-!  
Wanda: Choo!  
Cosmo: Exactly!  
Timmy: Didn't this happen to you before, Cosmo?  
Cosmo: What?  
Timmy: And you exploded-  
Cosmo: Don't ruin the plot!  
Timmy: So how do we cure her?  
Cosmo: With TLC!  
Timmy: 'Tender Love and Care'?  
Cosmo: Noo! The Learning Channel! You stay here, Wanda, and rest.  
Wanda: But Cosmo-!  
Cosmo: Stay! (floats out of the room with Timmy) Remember! Stay!!  
Wanda: (has a sarcastic face) Well, woof..  
  
_____  
  
[Living room; Cosmo is in a form of a book]  
Cosmo: Let's see how we can cure a cold.  
Timmy: I hope we can cure Wanda soon..  
Cosmo: You really care!  
Timmy: Yeah...but I want a roller coaster!  
Woman: (on T.V.) To cure a cold, you must: (ping) Drink liquids (ping) eat soup (ping) get alot of rest and (ping) drink medicine. With these steps, your cold will be gone.  
Timmy: Medicine?  
Cosmo: Maybe that's optional!  
Timmy: I hope it is! Mom keeps all of the medicine in a locked cabinet.  
Cosmo: Now THAT'S security!  
Timmy: We better get started anyway. Come on, Cosmo. (picks him up and heads upstairs)  
  
[Timmy enters] Wanda! We're--whoa...  
[Timmy's room is full of tissues and a sick Wanda is on the floor with a box]  
  
Wanda: Welcome back, Timmy...(sneezes)  
Cosmo: (singy-songy) We're gonna cure you!  
Wanda: Cosmo, you know I can-  
Cosmo: Don't worry! You're going to feel soo much better! What's the first thing to do, Timmy?  
Timmy: Um...(snaps his fingers) Liquid!  
Cosmo: All right!! (raises his wand)  
Wanda: (gasps) Cosmo! Wait don't-!!  
  
[The room overflows with water and soon enough the house becomes flooded]  
  
Mom: (downstairs; kitchen; spots the furniture floating through the doorway) Ooh...that must've been some pretty cheap scotch-guard.  
  
Timmy: (swims to his bed) Cosmo...not like that...  
Cosmo: (blinks) Well...uh...you didn't specify!  
Wanda: Cosmo! (sneezes)  
Cosmo: Oops..  
Timmy: Wait a second... if this is a fairyoverflow and she has TOO much magic, then Cosmo, you can't use magic! You'll just fill her up some more!  
Cosmo: Sounds logical.  
[Cloud suddenly appears with a 'POOF' with the word 'KA-APPEAR!']  
Jorgen Von Strangle: You are correct, Timmy. When dealing with a fairyoverflow, NO MAGIC!!  
Wanda: Meh.  
Timmy: So we gotta cure you the regular way, Wanda!  
Jorgen: Or you can- (disappears)  
Timmy: Huh. Well, let's get started! Again..  
Cosmo: Fish sticks and grape juice!  
Timmy: You wanted to use your magic, huh?  
Cosmo: No! Let's make the soup out of fishsticks and grape juice!  
Timmy: Uh...how about chicken?  
Cosmo: Chicken and grape juice it is!  
  
{T i m e P a s s e s}  
  
Cosmo: Here you go, Wanda! (hands Wanda a bowl of soup and a cup of juice)  
Wanda: Thank you, Cosmo, but this is-  
Cosmo: Drink, Wanda! You need to feel better!  
Timmy: Yeah! (takes off an apron) I want a roller coaster!  
Wanda: Ohh...(mutters) I don't want to hurt their feelings...so... (eats some of the soup) My, this is *PANG!*  
Timmy: You like it? I made it myself!  
Wanda: It's *SPROING!* Great, Timmy!  
Cosmo: Wait a minute! (takes out a live chicken) Here you go! You need this!  
Timmy: Oops..  
{Chicken clucks}  
  
Wanda: Listen, guys, you really needn't-  
Cosmo: Of course we do, Wanda! We love you!  
Wanda: Aww...Cosmo...but-  
Timmy: And I want a roller coaster! I mean, me too!  
Cosmo: Now, you need to sleep, Wanda. So...(raises his wand)  
Timmy: Cosmo! We can't use-!  
Cosmo: I know!  
(POOF!)  
[About 100 sheep appear in the room]  
Wanda: Oh my-!  
Sheep: Baa! Baa!  
Cosmo: If she needs to sleep, she can count sheep!  
{Sheep bleat}  
Dad: (enters the room)  
[Cosmo and Wanda quickly turn into sheep]  
Dad: Timmy...where did you get these sheep?  
Timmy: Uh...Internet?  
Dad: Oh! Okay then! (exits)  
[Cosmo and Wanda turn back into themselves]  
Timmy: Cosmo...get rid of the sheep!   
Cosmo: (stops knitting) Ohh...okay! (makes them disappear, using his wand then holds up a sweater) Look! I made a sweater!  
Wanda: Um, you guys...  
Cosmo: Wanda! You're supposed to be asleep!  
Wanda: But-!  
Cosmo: Sleep!  
[Wanda quickly falls asleep]  
Cosmo: There...I hope she feels better.  
Timmy: (quickly puts away roller coaster blueprints) Me too..  
  
[Later..]  
  
Wanda: (wakes up) Ah...I needed that!  
Timmy: Mornin' Wanda!  
Wanda: Hi, Timmy! Hey...where's Cosmo?  
Timmy: Researching.  
Wanda: Researching?  
(POOF!)   
Cosmo: I'm back! Oh, hi, Wanda! (raises his wand and makes a wet cloth appear on Wanda's forehead.) Are you okay, Wanda?  
Wanda: Ohh, that's it! That's the last straw!  
Cosmo: No, it's not! (makes some straws appear in his hand) Bendy or pre-wrapped?  
Wanda: Cosmo!! (sniff) I don't need all of this! It's not neccessary!  
Timmy: Huh? Whaddaya mean, Wanda?  
Wanda: Well-  
Cosmo: Wait!  
Wanda: (annoyed) What?!  
Cosmo: Well, in my research, all Wanda had to do was release some magic! Then she'd feel better!  
Timmy: What?! You mean-!  
Wanda: That's exactly what I was trying to tell you!  
Cosmo: You were? Well, I was too busy trying to cure-uh...you...whoops.  
Timmy: Wow...so this whole time...  
Wanda: Now, let me cure me!  
  
[Wanda releases some magic through Timmy's window and makes a large roller coaster in the front yard.]  
  
Timmy: Yes! All right!!  
Wanda: (lets out a sigh of relief) I feel great!  
Cosmo: {sad expression on his face} I'm glad, Wanda..  
Wanda: Oh, Cosmo, I'm sorry. I know you were trying to make me feel better but you-  
Cosmo: Didn't listen. I'm sorry, Wanda! From now on, I'm going to listen before I do!  
Timmy: Uh-  
Wanda: Okay, Cosmo. Well, I want you to listen to this...  
Cosmo: All ears!   
  
{Outside, in the front yard}  
[Cosmo, sheep, and chicken are on Timmy's roller coaster]  
Cosmo: Ya-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah!!  
Timmy: I love this coaster! Thanks, you guys!   
Wanda: No problem, Timmy!  
Cosmo: (calling from the roller coaster) None at all!! Who-o-o-o-o-o-oa!!  
Timmy: Are you sure that this isn't too harsh for Cosmo, Wanda?  
Wanda: I'm sure. Besides, he won't get SICK...oh, wait.  
Cosmo: Wa-a-a-a-a-a-a-nda-a-a-a-a! I don't feel so go-o-o-o-o-od...  
Timmy: Think again...I'll get the soup.  
{Chicken clucks and sheep bleats}  
Cosmo: Thirty-three, thirty-four...  
  
END! 


End file.
